Apocalypse (Will you live up to the challenge?)
Started: March 17, 2016 Ended: TBA -Background Information- Apocalypse is a competition like no other. 10 strangers from all over object land will come to these abandoned acres for the chance to win half a million dollars. All that's standing in their way are the other contestants and the eliminations. Which differ from voting and how well they did in the challenge. Within the next 9 days we will have are sole survivor of the apocalypse. Who will survive and seek victory? And who will be left behind in the dust? Find out on APOCALYPSE! Remaining Contestants All credit goes to the makers of the character's poses. Golfbill.png|Golf Ball Moonstone Vector.png|Mone Stone 31. Pearly.png|Pearly Tune Pose.png|Tune Day 1 ~ Barricades and Tiaras -Night- -Before the contest begins- All 10 contestants are together chatting, spending their last hours before they are put to the test of APOCALYPSE. A thunderstorm roles in. Winds blow and lightning strikes. Moon Stone: So what do you think is in store for this "competition"? Chalky: I'm hoping something not so physical and relies more on smarts Moon Stone: Yeah, that's not happening Marble: What ever happens I'll have Pearly by my side to help Pearly: Yeah! Soap: Well hopefully it's not dirty Flower: Unlike some people *points to Sun Flower* Sun Flower: Hey! I'm not dirty. Just a mud bath Flower: What ever! Teddy Bear: Well I already know I'm gonna win, so you can all just give up Golf Ball: Never in a million years button-nose Teddy Bear: Oh NO YOU DID NOT! Golf Ball: Not like you're going to do anything about it Bucket, the host, walks in before a fight starts. Bucket: Whoa, whoa. There will be enough fighting for the contest. Welcome contestants for the hardest 9 days of your life Teddy Bear: Not for me Bucket: As you know this is called apocalypse. It's called that for a reason. In fact one of you won't even survive this night. Yup the first challenge and elimination begins... NOW! Chalky: Oh gosh! Pearly: Marble hold me!! Bucket: As of now zombies were released. They will swarm the house. Your goal. Survive and look the prettiest. Sun Flower: Beauty contest!? I'm ready *puckers lips* Bucket: You will get a score at the end of the challenge. Lowest score equals eliminated. How you earn points. 1 point for surviving. Then 10 points if you escape the house first, 9 for second, and so on. If all if you escape last person to do so gets 1 point. Then 10 points for the one who looked the hottest throughout. Pictures will be taken randomly. 9 for second and so on. Are you ready!? You better be, 'cause this is APOCALYPSE! -Theme starts- -Theme ends- Announcement '''Alert alert zombies approaching! Alert alert zombies approaching! Soap: HOW DO WE LOOK PRETTY WHILE SURVIVING A ZOMBIE ATTACK!!?? Flower: Like this *Flower poses* Sun Flower: Yup...picture of beauty T-T Flower: Like you can do better Sun Flower: Watch me *Sun Flower does a cuter pose then Flower* Flower: Ew anime is so not hot Marble: Before we worry about the beauty portion can we at least find away to SURVIVE!? Pearly: Yeah. We'll die before then Moon Stone: It seems there is a door right there. Why not just walk out Flower: Yeah, but let's make sure it's safe. Someone test it! *Flower looks at Chalky* You, large white thing go out the door! Chalky: Um no. I would definitely die Flower: Someone do it! Golf Ball: Why not melody back there do it Tune: Me? Golf Ball: You've been too quiet Tune: Sorry trying to take in the situation we're all in... Flower: Go Chalky!! Chalky: Okay fine! *Chalky goes out the door* Loud screams are heard Bucket: Looks like Chalky is dead Flower: Guess not the door Moon Stone: That window seems safe Teddy Bear: Ahhhh ZOMBIE!!!! Zombies walk through the door Flower: PROTECT ME!!! *Thinks: wait I have to be pretty* *Flower duck faces and smiles* Sun Flower: Run!!! Every man/woman/child to themselves!!! Pearly: MARBLE!!! HELP!!! Marble: PEARLY NOOO!!! Bucket: Pearly is out! Soap: Ahhhhhhfkanfklnawkl Bucket: There goes Soap! Teddy Bear: Oh yeah beauty! *Teddy Bear does a graceful wave* Golf Ball: Move! Tune is listening to music and gets mauled by zombies Bucket: R.I.P. Tune Golf Ball trips while doing a jump twirl hits Teddy Bear and both get killed ruthlessly Bucket: Au Revoir Golf Ball Moon Stone: Okay stay calm we do this! Flower: Okay I noticed a book shelf...maybe it's fake and there's a way out through it like in an old mansion Sun Flower: You are so stupid! Flower: At least I'm trying! Marble: No need for the fighting Moon Stone: It's worth a shot The final 4 start pulling books frantically. Miraculously one book opens a secret passage which leads to an escaping point. The four escape in this order. Flower, Sun Flower, Marble, and Moon Stone. '''Announcement The challenge is over. All contestants meet me at the front of the house Bucket: Now that that's down we can show the points and see who did the best and who did the worst Bucket: So The winner was Sun Flower with 16 points Sun Flower: Yay! Do I win a prize? Bucket: Lol, no Sun Flower: :( Bucket: It also seems like we have a three way tie of last place. So Then we will go in death order between you three. So since Chalky died first. Chalky! YOU HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! Chalky: Noooooooooooo... okay :( Teddy Bear: Eh won't miss him Moon Stone: Bye Chalky Chalky: It was fun. Maybe I'll be back for an All star edition Bucket: Probably Not... Well that was the first night of Apocalypse. Tomorrow will be even more tough. Goodnight contestants. Get all the rest you can. You'll need it. Pearly: Oh boy Day 2 ~ Bombs Away Soap: I can't believe last episode I was almost eliminated Sun Flower: Well you didn't really do...good Soap: Well you shouldn't of won Flower: I agree! Marble: Wow these people are crazy Pearly: Agreed Soap: I say that I should of won Sun Flower: You're delusional Bucket: Ladies please you're both pretty. Now welcome final 9 to the next challenge Tune: Already? Bucket: Yup, and this challenge is going to be way worse Golf Ball: How much worse can the zombie apocalypse be? Bucket: A nuclear apocalypse. This challenge is called Bomber. Your goal is to stay alive the longest and collect yellow rings. In the end. The person with the most rings win. If you die, you automatically lose half your rings. If you survive your rings are doubled. This is your playing field. Good luck survivors and may the best runner win! Oh and tonight is a voting ceremony. So the winner will be immune! Tune: So you're saying you're going to shoot bombs at us!? What!? Bucket: Exactly, see Tune gets it. Now are you all ready Flower: Give us a minute to prepare. I mean not like everyone is automatically ready to go through a nuclear apocalypse.. Bucket: Fine 60 seconds..go! Teddy Bear: I need everything! Moon Stone: Be specific T-Bear Teddy Bear: T-Bear? Moon Stone: Your nickname..TB is already taken by Tennis Ball of BFDi Teddy Bear: How about like just B for bear Moon Stone: No, no it needs to be more specific. So everyone understands it's about you. Sun Flower: OMG STOP WE NEED TO GET READY AND YOU'RE OVER HEAR TALKING ABOUT NICKNAMES. ACTUALLY HELP MAYBE!? Moon Stone: On it! Teddy Bear: Same! Golf Ball: Is there any shelter we can take refuge in? Marble: I see a a small shack over there! *Points at a old, almost destroyed building* Golf Ball: It's the best we got Bucket: 3...2...1...LET THE BOMBS COMMENCE!!! Pearly: TO THE BUILDING!!! Teddy Bear: *Thinking* A ring! *grabs the ring* Flower: We should be safe in here, right? Moon Stone: Of..coarse. Sun Flower: Were doomed! Teddy Bear: *Thinking* another ring!? *grabs the ring* *Thinking* wow how are they not seeing these Explosions are heard in the distance Moon Stone: If I'm correct a bomb will be hitting us in 10 seconds Flower: WHAT!? Tune: So, we leave! Pearly: Marble hurry we have to go! Marble: Wait I see a ring it's right up on that old light. If I could just reach it Pearly: MARBLE! Marble: Huh? Oh coming! All the contestants escape the building Sun Flower: Shouldn't we be running? Moon Stone: Oh yea *Gets interrupted* A bomb lands on the shack. The explosion kills Tune, Golf Ball, Marble, and Teddy Bear. Leaving Soap, Moon Stone, Sun Flower, Flower, and Marble alive ' Moon Stone: *Coughs* How..how did we survive Soap: DIIIIRT DIIIIRT IS EVERYWHERE!!! Marble: *slaps Soap* SNAP OUT OF IT! Flower: Okay so do any of you have any rings? Moon Stone: No Sun Flower: Oh yeah I forgot about the rings Soap: Rings? Flower: Well we need to find some! Or no one will win! Moon Stone: Um I'm detecting radiation..we should go Pearly: I don't feel so..hot Flower: Okay so were should we go smart one Moon Stone: That abandoned water mill. It should be safe, and have food Sun Flower: Okay let's go. Soap grab Pearly Soap: Do..do I have to? Sun Flower: YES! The final 5 make their way to the water mill Moon Stone: Bombs have stopped but sickness will soon be inevitable. Flower: So now it's a race to see who can get the most yellow rings before dying Moon Stone: Basically Pearly: *cough* I- win for me Soap *dies* Soap: Finally..I can stop carrying her around Sun Flower: Well here we go. May the best object win! Flower runs out of the water mill Sun Flower searches near the creek Soap is too scared to do anything Moon Stone looks in the water mill Soap: Ahhh I feel the sickness! Moon Stone: Then start looking for rings! Soap: It's too gross...everywhere I look is just...disgusting Moon Stone: Found 1 Sun Flower has 2 rings and is still looking by the creek Sun Flower: Oh gosh I feel it. I don't have much time left. I need more! Soap eventually dies of fright Flower has found no rings but spots a whole bag of rings in a tree Flower: OMG! It's the mother load. But it's in a tree! How do I get up there? Sun Flower dies with 5 rings Moon Stone dies with 3 rings Flower: Okay come on limbs don't fail me! Almost there! Aha! 8 rings! Yes!!! Bucket: The rescue is coming all alive contestants make their way to the water mill Flower: Yes!!!! -After The Competition at the Elimination Area- Bucket: So it seems Flower wins immunity with 8 rings Flower: Yes! Bucket: Now it's time for the first ever voting elimination. Every may have a seat on these logs Everyone sits Bucket: Now Flower is immune. No one can vote her. So when I call your name you walk over to the Vote Hut and write down the name of the person you want out. Now, let's get to voting Everyone votes Bucket: Alright I'm going to read the votes to you. Whoever has the most will be automatically eliminated no ifs, ands, or buts Pearly: Oh man Bucket: First vote Teddy Bear Teddy Bear: What? Bucket: Next Tune Tune: :( Bucket: Teddy Bear. Teddy Bear. Golf Ball. Soap. Teddy Bear. Tune. Teddy Bear. Teddy Bear: No! Bucket: I'm sorry Teddy Bear you have been voted out of Apocalypse it's time for you to leave Teddy Bear: I will be back! Someway! Soap: Bye Teddy Bear Flower: Good, another loser out the door Bucket: Well till tomorrow, this has been Apocalypse! Day 3 ~ Tornado Warning ALERT: ALERT ALERT A TORNADO WARNING HAS BEEN ISSUED IN OBJECT COUNTY! ALERT ALERT A TORNADO WARNING HAS BEEN ISSUED IN OBJECT COUNTY! STAY IN YOUR HOMES! STAY OFF THE STREETS! Soap: Uhh what's all that noise? I'm trying to sleep Flower: Something about a tornado warning Soap: WHAT!? Sun Flower: A tornado warning!? Golf Ball: We're all going to dieee! There is a 88.333333334% chance that a tornado will touch ground and destroy everything Marble: Pearly wake up there's a tornado warning we have to go! Pearly: Huh...what's going on Marble: No time to explain get ready to leave now! Pearly: Okay! Sun Flower: Where do we go!? Moon Stone: We should stay here. It's safer Golf Ball: If we stay we will all die in a tornado! Flower: There has to be another place to go, right? Tune: How about to that cellar *points to a cellar opening outside* Golf Ball: It will have to do. Hurry we have to leave now! The eight remaining contestants gather their belongings and rush to the cellar Sun Flower: Everyone in NOW! Soap: Oh no my disinfecting soap! I can't leave it behind Sun Flower: Soap you don't have time! Soap: I have to get it!! Sun Flower grabs Soap and drags her into the cellar Soap: MY SOAP!!!!!! Sun Flower: I'm sorry I couldn't let you die for stupid soap Bucket: Welcome contestants! Everyone: AHHHH! Bucket: I see you all made it. Let me make sure. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Perfect! Moon Stone: So this is a challenge Bucket: Yes! And it's great that no one died before it even started...that would of been sad. Now that you are all here safe and sound I can explain the challenge. This is another voting based episode so don't worry. But winning the challenge guarantees you and one other lucky person of your choice immunity from elimination! Marble: That could be us Pearly Pearly: Yeah! Bucket: This challenge is called Tornado watch. To win you have to make your way out of this cellar and reach the 5 landmarks. You can go in any order. Reach all 5 landmarks and grab the color card that will be attached to it and then bring all 5 cards back to me first to win. But if you all of you die, which some will. Then who ever had the most cards win. If a tie happens. Who ever died latest within the tie wins! Understand? Golf Ball: You are making go back out!? DURING A TORNADO!? Bucket: I mean you survived bombs and zombies...a tornado isn't that bad. Now contestants ready? Tune: No Bucket: Set....GO! All the remaining survivors run out into the storm Pearly: Okay the easiest land mark is the cabin, come on Pearly Golf Ball: I guess I'm going to the lake Flower: Watermill here I come! With Pearly and Marble at the cabin Marble: Okay look for a card! Pearly: Hmm maybe in a bed? Marble: Just look With Sun Flower and Golf Ball at the lake Sun Flower: GOLF BALL HAVE YOU FOUND ANYTHING? Golf Ball: NO, YOU? Sun Flower: NO, UGH WHERE IS IT? With Tune at the docks Tune: Hmm...oh yes! A card! *grabs a green card from the docks* With Soap and Flower and Moon Stone at the water mill Soap: Okay where is it? Flower: I don't know Moon Stone: *thinking* hmm maybe it's outside the mill Moon Stone leaves the water mill Flower: Where is she going? Did she find it? Soap: I don't know Moon Stone: Aha! A card *grabs a red card from the water mill* With Marble and Pearly at the cabin Marble: PEARLY! THE WINDOW! A window break and Pearly is sucked out Marble: NOOOOOOOOO! Bucket: Our first death of the episode...Pearly! Marble: A CARD! I WILL WIN FOR YOU PEARLY! I WILL *Marble grabs a yellow card from the cabin* With Moon Stone at the forest entrance Moon Stone: Where would it be? Oh yeah duh Moon Stone looks behind the sign of the forest entrance and grabs a blue card Moon Stone: Two down three to go! With Sun Flower and Golf Ball at the lake Golf Ball: Hmm.. AHA! *Golf Ball grabs purple card from under the boat docked on the lake* Sun Flower: Did you find it? Golf Ball: *Thinking* Do I tell her? Golf Ball: If we help each other whoever wins chose the other to be safe with them, deal? Sun Flower: Yeah sure Golf Ball: It's under the boat Sun Flower: Okay great wait for me With Soap and Flower at the water mill Soap: Flower it might be outside? Flower: Okay go look Soap: ...Okay Soap walks outside as a tree falls and kills her instantly. Flower walks outside and sees Soap dead then sees the card Flower: R.I.P. Soap but hello card *Flower grabs the red card from the water mill* Bucket: Death by tree, Soap is the second person to die this challenge With Tune at the cabin Tune: Hmm...where would it be? Golf Ball and Sun Flower walk into the cabin Golf Ball: Get him!!!! Sun Flower: CHARGE! Golf Ball and Sun Flower ruthlessly throw Tune outside the cabin. Tune then is sucked up by the winds and is mutilated. Bucket: Savages! I like it! Tune is now the third person to die this challenge. Moon Stone stays in the lead with 2 cars and everyone else behind with 1. Sun Flower: Here! Golf Ball and Sun Flower take the yellow card from the cabin. With Flower at the Dock Flower: Hmmm...yes! Card 2! With Marble at the forest entrance Marble: I need to win for Pearly Sun Flower and Golf Ball run to the forest entrance Golf Ball: Marble! Marble: Don't you dare! Sun flower: Go! Marble dodges Golf Balls attack and kicks her. Sun Flower lunges forward but misses. Golf Ball: If I go down you go down with me! Golf Ball and Marble both go flying into the air and die Bucket: With a double death Golf Ball and Marble are out Sun Flower: I will win for you! *Sun Flower grabs the blue card from the forest entrance* Bucket: Sun Flower takes the lead in first, with Moon Stone close behind. Only three contestants remain. With Moon Stone at the cabin Moon Stone: Yes, right where I thought you'd be *Moon Stone grabs the yellow card from the cabin* With Flower at the cabin Flower sees Moon Stone leave Flower: I have to catch up! Where is the card The tornado passes over the cabin sucking up everything inside including the cards Bucket: Flower is dead meaning it's the final 2 both neck and neck going for their last 2 cards! With Sun Flower at the water mill Sun Flower: Okay, stay calm, you can do this Sun Flower sees Moon Stone run past the water mill Sun Flower: I have to find that card! With Moon Stone at the lake Moon Stone: Come on, where are you? Moon Stone and Sun Flower find their second to last card. Both are racing to their final spot the dock Sun Flower: I HAVE TO WIN! Moon Stone: Sorry Sun Flower you won't beat me! Both contestants run till they can't run no more. Bucket: Whoever brings back the cards to me first will win! Will it be Sun Flower or will it be Moon Stone Both contestants grab their final card. Bucket: It's a race to the finish line, a.k.a. me! Sun Flower starts falling behind Sun Flower: NOOOO! Bucket: And the winner is.....MOON STONE! Moon Stone: YES! Sun Flower: NOOO! Bucket: Congrats Moon Stone you have won immunity and you get to pick one other person to be immune with you. Who do you choose Moon Stone: I choose Tune Bucket: So Tune and Moon Stone will be immune for the elimination -After The Competition at the Elimination Area- Bucket: Welcome to the second voting elimination. You may all have a seat Everyone sits Bucket: Now Moon Stone and Tune are immune you may not vote for them. Now let's start voting. Everyone Votes Bucket: Now it's time to read the votes. As usual whoever has the most votes will be eliminated. First vote Sun Flower Sun Flower: Ugh! Bucket: Next vote Soap Soap: Why me.. :c Bucket: Golf Ball. Soap. Sun Flower. Flower. Soap. Final vote Marble. Soap: No *begins to cry* Bucket: I'm sorry Soap you have been voted out of Apocalypse it's time for you to leave Soap: Well, it's been fun while it lasted. Maybe I'll be back for season 2! Bucket: Eh...maybe Pearly: Bye Soap Marble: We will miss you a lot Flower: Good riddens! Bucket: Well till tomorrow, this has been Apocalypse! Day 4 ~ Toxic Runway Pearly: Do you know what this week is?! Marble: No. Tell me!! Pearly: Fashion weeeek!!! Flower: Oh great, let me guess today will be a fashion-esque challenge? Bucket: CORRECT! Flower: AHH! You can't just sneak up on people like that...you can cause a heart attack Golf Ball: *whispers to Moon Stone* You would first need a heart Bucket: Today's challenge is about fashion, avant garde, and couture. While simultaneously being attacked with neon green sludge. Moon Stone: You are going to throw toxic waste at us? Bucket: Correct Sun Flower: Well...it's not that bad. Marble: How do we win? Bucket: Me and the two lovely judges Birthday Cake Ice Cream and Rose Ice Cream will judge your outfits and your runway Pearly: SO now this is top model? Bucket: CORRECT!! For now, however. You will have 5 hours to create your looks contestants. Good luck At the design stations. Marble: I don't know how to sew! Pearly: Then use glue. It can be just as effective Marble: Why did it have to be a fashion challenge!? Tune: Yeah, I don't know anything about fashion! Moon Stone: Guy's it's avant garde, Just cute out shapes and glue it on a pre-made outfit and boom...beautiful creation Golf Ball: It's not that easy. You still need to have a cohesive outfit. And you need to be able to walk in it without falling. Moon Stone: Eh I'll work those kinks out later (1 hour in) Flower: UGH WHY IS THIS SO HARD!? Sun Flower: What are you trying to make? Flower: A HAT BUT IT DOESN'T KEEP THE SHAPE I WANT! Sun Flower: Maybe try using glue instead of nail polish remover Flower: Oh.. Sun Flower: Yeah, then the hat should keep it's shape Flower: Uh...thanks Everyone but Flower: *turns and gasps* Flower: What? Pearly: You said thanks!? Golf Ball: WOAH! Flower: Yeah..and unless you want to die tonight I would turn back around and get back to work! (1 hour and 50 minutes in) Tune: This fabric feels like sand paper Moon Stone: Because that's sand paper Tune: Oh. Maybe I shouldn't be using sand paper Moon Stone: You think? (2 hours and 25 minutes in) Pearly: DONE! Now I just need my accessories Marble: Wow...that dress...looks...great :/ Pearly: Just great? Marble: I mean amazing! Pearly: :) That's what I thought (2 hours and 59 minutes in) Bucket: 1 minutes left contestants! Flower: Ugh this looks like trash. This looks like Golf Ball! Golf Ball: Excuse me!? Flower: Yes? Golf Ball: Did you just call me trash Flower: Yes, and? Golf Ball: .. Bucket: TIMES UP CONTESTANTS! Time to walk the runway! Remember you will be scored on what your outfits look like after you walk the runway. So you better dodge the toxic sludge! -Recap on the Runway- Tune gets hit in the chest Golf Ball dodges all sludge Flower gets hit in the back of the head and the right knee Sun Flower gets hit in the left arm Pearly dodges all sludge Moon Stone dodges all sludge Marble gets hit on his head -Recap Over- Bucket: Okay now it's time to score. As you know who ever is scored the worst tonight will be eliminated Rose: Well...to be honest they all look bad Birthday Cake: I agree Bucket: Birthday Cake, Rose, and I have scored your outfits after the sludge. The monitor will now display the ranks Bucket: The winner is Pearly Pearly: YES! Bucket: Now for who goes home. It seems there is a tie between Tune and Flower. To settle this tie. The rest of the contestants will be voting between your 2 looks. Who ever gets the most votes stays. The contestants vote Bucket: With a vote of 1-4, Tune you have been eliminated Flower: YES! Tune: What! Aw. I knew that fashion would be my downfall Pearly: Bye Tune Marble: Aw we will miss you Golf Ball: Well, I mean it was fun while you were here Bucket: Well till tomorrow, this has been Apocalypse! Day 5 ~ The Big Tsunami Party Moon Stone: *whispers* The storm Golf Ball: Huh? Speak up Moon Stone: A storm is coming Golf Ball: How do you know Moon Stone: I'm spychic. I just know. Golf Ball: Well what kind of storm? Moon Stone: One that could end Object Land as we know it Golf Ball: .-. Moon Stone: Well I guess we should go tell everyone else Moon Stone and Golf Ball gather everyone together. Flower: Why are we here? Sun Flower: Is this an intervention? Golf Ball: Guys shut up, we have a problem Moon Stone: There's a storm, and it's going to destory everything Pearly: Oh come on! I finally win a challenge, but now a storm is just going to ruin it all. Marble: Yeah, but itsn't life more important Pearly: I guess... Bucket: So! You all have heard! Flower: AHHH, STOP SNEEKING INTO OUR CONVOS! Bucket: No! Well now that you know about the challenge I guess I can explain it a bit more Moon Stone: Challenge? Bucket: Yes, this challenge is the big tsunami, and no it won't end all of object life as we know it, Moon Stone. You're goal is to set up a basic party in teams of 2 in the outside during the tsunami. To do this you must use tape to keep all your supplies down. You will have 10 minutes to set up. Tonight will also be a no voting night, but the bigger twist is...the team who does the worst will be eliminated...meaning 2 contestants will leaving. Pearly: What! Flower: Not fair! Sun Flower: How will we chose our teams? Bucket: Your teams have been predetermined by random draw. So, team 1 is Flower and Marble. Marble: Great -.- Flower: What! I am the best partner ever! Bucket: Team 2 will be Sunflower and Moon Stone Moon Stone: Okay...I can deal Sun Flower: Same Bucket: Which means team 3 will be Pearly and Golf Ball Golf Ball: Well it's time for us to put our differences to the side...and win! Pearly: Yeah! Bucket: Alright contestants, let's get set up for the challenge The teams get in place. The wind is loud and the rain is heavy. Bucket: 3...2....1...GO! Marble: OKAY FIRST WE HAVE TO SET UP THE TABLE! Flower: OKAY! Marble: WAIT WHERE IS THE TAPE?! Flower: I THOUGHT YOU HAD IT!!! Bucket: It seems that Marble and Flower have forgotten their tape. That could be a real set back for them. Pearly: GOLF BALL CAN YOU HAND ME THE PLATES!! Golf Ball: HERE! Golf Ball hand Pearly 5 plates Pearly: THANK YOU! Bucket: Pearly and Golf Ball take the lead. Moon Stone: WE JUST HAVE TO PUT THE TABLE SO THAT THE LEAST AMMOUNT OF WIN WILL GET TRAPPED! Sun Flower: UHHH WHAT!? Moon Stone: NEVERMIND, JUST HAND ME THE SUPPLISE. I GOT IT!! Sun Flower: OKAY!! Bucket: CONTESTANTS YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT!! Marble: OH NO!!! HURRY FLOWER! Flower: I AM TRYING BUT I CAN'T GET THE BALLOONS TO STICK DOWN Marble: LEAVE THEM! Bucket: Flower and Marble are now in the lead Pearly: OKAY NOW WE NEED TO TAPE THE CHAIRS DOWN!!! Golf Ball: HOW! I DON'T HAVE ARMS!! Pearly: UGH!!!! JUST SIT ON THE CHAIR AND KEEP IS STILL Golf Ball: FINE....WAIT ARE YOU CALLING ME HEAVY!? Pearly: NO...I....NEVERMIND JUST STAY STILL Bucket: 1 minute remains. Sun Flower: OH GOD! Moon Stone: JUST A COUPLE MORE THINGS!! Bucket: 10...9...8 Golf Ball: HURRY!!! Bucket: 4...3 Marble: AHHHH!!!! Bucket: STOP! EVERYONE PLEASE COME INTO THE CABIN Everyone enters the cabin Bucket: Alright. As you know 2 people will be going home Marble: Yup Bucket: Did I mention that the winner of this challenge will be immune from elimination in the elimination? Sun Flower: NO! But I bet we would of gotten more done if you would of =.= Bucket: Only one person on the winning team will be announced as official winner. That person recieves immunity next elimination. How that will be decided is whoever did the most work. Moon Stone: Ooh Bucket: The team that comes in first place is.........Team 2 Moon Stone and Sun Flower Moon Stone: YAY! Sun Flower: I regret letting you do all the work. Bucket: And the true winner and the winner of the prize is obviously Moon Stone Moon Stone: Yes!! Bucket: That leaves Pearly and Golf Ball verses Marble and Flower Pearly: Oh no! Bucket: Team Pearly and Golf Ball.... Golf Ball: Uhhhhh Bucket: You are.... Marble: Just say it!!!! Bucket: Safe Flower: UGH SO UNFAIR! I HAD TO BE STUCK WITH THIS LOSER Marble: Which means Flower and Marble have been eliminated Marble: Aww Pearly: NO!! Marble!!! Marble: I am gonna miss you Pearly Sun Flower: Well...bye Flower Flower: Whatever! Bucket: Well till tomorrow, this has been Apocalypse! Day 6 ~ Nuclear Knock Out Bucket: CONTESTANTS! THERE IS AN ANNOUNCMENT! PLEASE REPORT AT THE DOCKS! Pearly: Oh no, what is this about? Moon Stone: Maybe we should go see.. =.= The four remaining contestants walk to the dock Bucket: Welcome! As you know, two people were eliminated yesterday Golf Ball: Yeah Bucket: That was because today will be a comeback!!! Moon Stone: What!? Sun Flower: UGH WHY!?? Bucket: One of the six past eliminated contestants will have a second chance in this competitons. The only catch is they will be taking one of your spots. Golf Ball: Oh god! Bucket: Yes, today's challenge you will be fighting to keep your spot while the past eliminated contestants fight to take someones spot. In the end one will return and one of you will be eliminated. Sun Flower: Oh, great! When you think you are close to the end, this happens. Bucket: Good luck ladies...you will need it Pearly: Thanks =.= Bucket: Bring them in! Contestants, I welcome you to the past eliminated contestants. Chalky Chalky: Oh wow, I am back! Bucket: Teddy Bear! Teddy Bear: This time I'm going to win! >:D Bucket: Soap! Soap: Oh god! I mean yay I am back, but like...this place is gross! Bucket: Tune! Tune: Please not a fashion challenge, please not a fashion challenge! :c Bucket: And the previously eliminated Marble and Flower! Pearly: Marble! :D Marble: Pearly! :D Flower: *Says under breath* Flower! Bucket: So this is how this will work. The past eliminated contestants will do their challenge first...which is Knock Out! Your goal is to knock out the other contestants off the platform. Last person standing rejoins! Simple. Teddy Bear: Finally! My chance to be violent! Bucket: Here we go eliminated contestants. This is your one chance for a second chance. Don't blow it. 3...2...1...KO! Marble: Woah! Teddy Bear you are going at it! Teady Bear: I have to win! >:c Teddy Bear pushes Soap into Chalky leading to Chalky to fall off. Bucket: Goodbye Chalky...again! Soap: Marble, team? Marble: Suuurrahahh! Tune pushes Marble to the edge. Marble is now hanging on to dear life. Soap grabs Marble and attempts lift him. Teddy Bear pushes both Marble and Soap off. Bucket: Final 3! Let's kick this up a notch. Bucket pushes a red button. Nuclear waste begins to fall onto the remaining three contestants. Flower: SO UNFAIR! I CAN'T SEE! Teddy Bear: Woah! I can't regain my baalllaance AHHHHHHH! Teddy Bear slips off. Bucket: Final 2! Will it be Flower of Tune Flower: Sorry Tune, but THIS IS MINE! Flower lunges at Tube. Tune steps to the side as she does so. Flower then falls off. Flower: AYAFALKNAILNWLKFNAKWDHAK Bucket: And the winner of the comeback challenge is......TUNE! Pearly: Aww... Marble :c Tune: Yes! Sun Flower: Well... this is bitter-sweet Bucket: Tune you may take a seat where the remaining contestants are Tune: I can't beleive I am back! Bucket: The original remaining four make your way to the knock out platform, because now it's your turn. Remember who ever is pushed off first is eliminated and the other three join Tune in the final four. Good luck. 3...2...1....KO! Pearly: I can't lose! I have to win for Marble! Moon Stone: Well my two wins aren't going to be for nothing! Golf Ball: *thinking* If I just can get of them to fall off Sun Flower Rushes after Pearly, but Pearly dodges. Pearly: Hey! Sun Flower: Sorry, every women for themselves! Sun Flower continues to attack Pearly, but Pearly continuously get's away. Moon Stone: Ugh! Let's get this over with. Moon Stone rushes to Golf Ball. Picks her up and throws her at Pearly. Pearly then knocks into Sun Flower. Sun Flower plummits off the platform. Sun Flower: AHHHHHHHHH! Bucket: And eliminated issssss..... SUN FLOWER! Sun Flower: NOOO! I WAS DOING SO GOOD! Golf Ball: Sorry... Pearly: One of us had to go .-. Moon Stone: You were my biggest competition... Bucket: Last words Sun Flower? Sun Flower: *Points to Moon Stone* You! You did this to me! I can't wait till I get my revenge! Moon Stone: Gulp Bucket: Well till tomorrow, this has been Apocalypse! Day 7 ~ Sing Sinking (9/12/2016) Pearly: Well, this is boring Moon Stone: What did you expect with only four people left? Pearly: I... don't know :/ Golf Ball: Well I am surprised you made it this far Pearly: Me? Golf Ball: Yeah Pearly: Why's that >:/ Golf Ball: You seemed loved distracted in almost every challenge Pearly: I was not D: Moon Stone: Eh, you were a little Pearly: >:C (to be continued) Day 8 ~ Look Drought! (9/16/2016) Day 9 ~ The Final Survivor (9/20/2016) Eliminated Contestants Chalky Vector.png|Chalky (10th Place) Teddy Bear.png|Teddy Bear (9th Place) 14. Soap.png|Soap (8th Place) 160px-Marble.png|Marble (7th/6th Place) Flower (BFCK).png|Flower (7th/6th Place) Sunflower Pose.png|Sun Flower (5th Place) Elimination Table Table of Contents